to your dreams
by Cup O'Tea Hatter
Summary: "why should i trust you" Mabel said a frown on her face. Dipper stood behind her a few steps away. the girl scowled "because shooting star your brother already did. and i'm your only chance" Mabel had fear in her eyes who ever this girl was she didn't but how did Dipper know her? how did Dipper know Rae providence.
1. Chapter 1

**hello fans of gravity falls i am cup o'tea hatter and this is my first gf fic. this idea came to me while i was watching sock opera. so i thought.**

**what if bill had a twin **

**disclaimed: i don't own gravity falls **

* * *

><p>chapter one<p>

hello pine tree

Dipper floated above the theatre, wondering how to stop bill. how this had happen he knew very well he was a fool for trusting bill how could he of even consider it. now mabel, Gruckle Stan, Soos, and Wendy, were all in danger the people he loved he'd put them in danger.

now bill was going after the journal and there was nothing he could do.

"Hello, Pine Tree"

the voice came form behind him. when he turned around a shiver went up his spine. there stood a girl no older then 13. she smiled a pretty smile. "why-y did you called me that" he asked. her smile widen "now now what would be the point of telling you that huh" she said. her mane of white hair flowed down her back as she walked towards him. she was an oddity her clothes were black with blood red details. doc martins and a long black coat.

"so pine tree what do you need help with huh?" she was right in front now tapping his cap. dipper open his mouth in a silent question "can you help me?" was the question. and she answered him "no, i can't it will all work out in the end billy got a bit boring and predictable" dipper wonder what she meant but she obviously knew bill. and she could see him which meant that she wa-

she was a dream demon!

"your a dream demon" he said and she smiled "well state the obvious sherlock" her smile grew "but why should i trust you i don't even know your name" he questioned "oh how stupid of me. my name is Rae Providence"

"well Rae, what do you even want?" dipper was getting curious now "when you get your body back i'd like you to leave a message for bill" her smile had disappeared now. dipper asked the most stupid question at that moment "what's the message" she removed his cap and placed a finger on his forehead right on his dorky birthmark. then it played into his mind.

"hello billy guess who's back"

when dipper looked again she was gone. wait what just happen that was weird he couldn't remember what he was doing before. something about a girl maybe? he didn't know.

wait he had to save mabel!

* * *

><p>what dipper didn't notice was the girl on the street below a chiesre cat smile on her face. as she thought '<em>oh billy prepare for hell oh earth dear old twin of mine' <em>

* * *

><p><strong>well first chapter done i know it was short but i couldn't think of anything else to do with the introduction chapter.<strong>_  
><em>

**funny story actually. Rae, was ****original called Amelia, after Amelia, airheart. but then i thought of the eye of Rai and the eye providence which is what bill is based on so i thought why not call her Rae, and so. she lives **

**R&R i would like to know what you think about this. **

**Flames will be ignored etc etc **

**yours **

**Cup o'tea hatter (in your maddest dreams)**

**p.s should i add mabill to the story poll on my profile**


	2. Chapter 2

**what's up gravity, guess who's back **

**all give thanks to the great and powerful alex hirsh **

* * *

><p>chapter 2<p>

a deal

4 years later

"Dipper! stop mopping. we're back in Gravity falls aren't we?" a 16 year old Mabel shouted as she climbed off the bus. "i know Mabel i know. but something still feels off" Dipper smiled half heartedly. "KIDS! COME GIVE YOUR OLD GUCKLE A HUG!" an old man said as he rushed up to them. "GUCKLE STAN!" the two shouted together.

shortly after they're first summer in gravity falls. they're parents had sent them away to a boreding school in hopes to tame they're wild imaginations. but sadly they failed. "are we gonna be there yet" Mabel was extremely excited to be back in gravity falls, not because of the mysteries themselves that was more Dipper's thing. but because she'd get to see all her friends. Candy and Greda had called the previous day explaining how excited they were.

but that wasn't the only reason, Candy had been telling her about the mysterious blond boy who'd just moved in to town. apparently he was incredibly dreamy with blond hair that looked like it had been cut by some big shot hollywood guy. dark blue eyes that you could just stare into forever. in short she couldn't wait to see him.

with Dipper he couldn't shake the feeling that there were still mysteries to be solved. after the last time he saw Bill something was amiss, and then there was those visions he'd been having. the girl with the white hair and the grin that could make even Stan give refunds. yet he couldn't remember where he'd met her.

she was an oddity,

as they got out of the car Dipper looked over his home all those summers ago the mystery shack the 's' was still falling over the roof. that's when he saw it a flash of white go through the door to the gift shop. he rushed forward throwing open the door.

there she was white hair and eyes so blue they could have been the night sky, she notice his staring and he looked down "um, can i help you" she spoke softly. "oh sorry you just look like someone i met awhile ago" he said and that's when she smiled.

"well i guess so 'Pine Tree'"

Dipper looked up. at her but she was gone.

"Dipper! why did you run off like that" Mabel said with a smile "it was because of that girl right" Dipper inwardly groaned he was not going to get out of this. so he did the only thing he thought of. he ran out the door and there she stood.

"ok Rae i know what you want so why don't we just make a deal!" she smiled and he shivered.

"glad you remembered Pine tree"

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 2 done boom i know my writings not that good.<strong>

**oh and also about the whole 4 years later thing i want an at most fear that i could work romance into and that's so hard when the 2 main characters are 12! (even thought i'm 13) **

**that polls still around so to Mabill or not to Mabill. your choice **

**yours **

**cup o'tea hatter **


	3. Chapter 3

**helloooooooooooooooo lovely people and minions of the world. so we know what's up with dipper, but what's up with mabel want to find out welllllllllllll here she is **

**all hail Alex Hirsh the amazing creator of the thing i'm about to write about**

* * *

><p>chapter 3<p>

hello beautiful

Mabel walked through down town Gravity falls with a bright smile on her face, she was about to meet Candy and Greda in the mall. they were going to catch up after so long. and Mabel really wanted to find out more about the blond haired boy who moved to town a couple of weeks ago and she could not wait to meet him.

as she went into the mall she suddenly hit something and started to fall backwards she waited for the impact. but it never came.

"Hello beautiful!" she heard a voice say. and she hesitantly opened her eyes but she gasp when she did. in front of her was a boy about 17 with blond hair and eyes so blue they were almost black "I-I'm so sorry i didn't mean to bump into you. i was in a hurry and lost in my thoughts" she quicky said as he let go of her "don't worry about it. i wasn't paying attention either. I'm Will" he stuck out his hand "Mabel" she said and took it.

"so Mabel what brings you too Gravity falls. i haven't been here long but i never forget a face" he said with a smile as he looked down and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "oh i'm here for the summer. i'm actually about to meet some friends of mine" she said in her usual cheerful voice. he chuckled "i like your sweater. a shooting star" he smiled again and Mabel almost melted "thanks i've had it for awhile" she smiled too. then she caught the clock on the wall in a nearby shop "got to go?" he asked. she nodded.

"well i guess i'll see you next time 'Shooting Star'" why did that sound familiar?

* * *

><p>"so what are you going to offer me Pine Tree" Rae said as she floated above Dipper, Dipper looked at her "i'd like to know what your willing to offer first" he said as he looked out the window. "anything" she replied simply "anything?" Dipper replied.<p>

"ok, not anything. want i really want is for you to become my anchor" she said with a smile "your anchor? what's that" he asked. and she started to explain "look i need an anchor to the human world and it benefits you as well" Dipper looked at her "how does it benefit me?" she smiled "you Pine Tree get to use magic"

"magic" Dipper said.

"Dipper you won't believe who i jus- who's that?" Mabel questioned as she walked in to the room when she saw Rae.

"she's- she's um" Dipper couldn't think of anything he looked over at Rae and saw that thankfully she had stopped floating. but he wasn't expecting what she said next.

"i'm Rae providence, and i'm his girlfriend"

* * *

><p><strong>me: Rae! what on earth were you thinking saying that <strong>

**Rae: i didn't and your the one who wrote it **

**me: i guess your right. actually i guess it kinda opens to a whole new lot of jokes **

**Rae:oh we can bring the short jokes back!**

**me: that's an amazing idea**

**Bill: Rae, tea cup, do i get a say in this **

**me and Rae: NOT A CHANCE **

**yours **

**Cup o'tea hatter **


End file.
